The present invention relates to a high-frequency coagulation apparatus which can be endoscopically used and performs homostasis/coagulation at a part to be treated of a living body such as a bleeding part by causing a high-frequency electric current (coagulation electric current) to flow to the part to be treated.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 9-164149 and 10-127658, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,138 and others disclose a high-frequency coagulation apparatus for causing a high-frequency electric current (coagulation electric current) to flow to a bleeding part in order to stop bleeding.
The apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-164149 is a monopolar type apparatus comprising gas supplying means for supplying gas capable of being ionized (inert gas such as argon), a high-frequency electric current source (HF source), and one electrode element for leading a coagulation electric current from the HF source into the gas. The gas injected toward a bleeding part by the gas supplying means can be caused to flow to the bleeding part as a coagulation electric current, thereby extensively stopping bleeding at a time.
On the other hand, the apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-127658 is a bipolar type apparatus comprising an insertion section main body (probe) having the electrical insulating property, and two electrodes provided to this insertion section main body and is capable of performing homeostasis/coagulation of a tissue positioned between the electrodes by energizing the high-frequency electric current between the two electrodes which come into contact with the tissue.
Further, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,138 is an electrosurgical equipment for the surgery and has one hand piece provided with a function being capable of performing dissection or homostasis by using a blade and another function for performing homostasis through conductive gas. In case of an abdominal operation, when a switch provided to the hand piece is used to selectively switch the functions, homostasis utilizing the conductive gas can be performed while effecting dissection.
Meanwhile, although the monopolar type apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-164149 is useful for extensive homostasis in particular as an argon beam coagulator (ABC), it is hard to concentrate the coagulation electric current to a desired bleeding part since homostasis is carried out without being in contact with a tissue. Therefore, this apparatus is not suitable for stopping bleeding at a local bleeding part.
On the other hand, although the bipolar type apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-127658 is useful for homostasis at a local bleeding part in particular as a bipolar coagulator, the range in which bleeding can be stopped at a time is small since homostasis is carried out while being in contact with the tissue, when extensive homostasis is effected, the probe must be moved across the entire bleeding area, which prolongs the treatment time.
Further, the electrosurgical hand piece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,138 is an apparatus for the abdominal operation, and it can not be hence inserted into a forceps channel in an endoscope for use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high-frequency coagulation apparatus which can be endoscopically inserted into a body and which is capable of performing local homostasis/coagulation as well as extensive homostasis/coagulation at a time.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the following high-frequency coagulation apparatus. That is, according to the present invention, there is provided a high-frequency coagulation apparatus comprising: a tubular body having at an end thereof an opening portion which opens in a predetermined direction; a high-frequency electric current generation section for generating a high-frequency electric current; a first electrode exposed and provided at the end portion of the tubular body; a second electrode which performs a coagulation treatment at a part to be treated of a living body positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode in cooperation with the first electrode by causing the high-frequency electric current to flow between the first electrode and the second electrode; energizing means for electrically connecting the first and second electrodes with the high-frequency electric current generation section so as to cause the high-frequency electric current to flow between the first electrode and the second electrode; a fluid supply section for supplying to the tubular body a fluid which is discharged from the opening portion of the tubular body and can transmit the high-frequency electric current supplied to the first electrode to the part to be treated of the living body; and a controller for controlling supply of the fluid from the fluid supply section to the tubular body and controlling supply of the high-frequency electric current from the high-frequency electric current generation section to the electrode, wherein the controller has a first mode for supplying the high-frequency electric current from the high-frequency electric current generation section to the electrode and supplying the fluid from the fluid supply section to the tubular body, and a second mode for supplying the high-frequency electric current from the high-frequency generation section to the electrode and interrupting supply of the fluid from the fluid supply section to the tubular body.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.